onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Justice of the red dog: Part 2
Fat man: What is it? I'm eating! Running man 1: Sir... Sir Bort... SAKAZUKI IS AFTER US! Big guy: Sakazuki? Running man 2: He's... Some kind of monster! Every criminal case he ever went on, the criminal always gets captured! He's also one of the most brutal people alive! Sir Bort: For west blue standards maybe. But Mr. Kesh here, is from the grand line. Criminal 1: I know Mr. Kesh, it's said he went into the grand line for 10 years, and got a good bounty of 60 million on his head. Even Sakazuki... Criminal 2: KESH WILL KILL SAKAZUKI! Kesh: Am I going to? Sir Bort: Yes. Sir Bort: I bet he found Sakazuki by now. Running man 2: Man... Even Sakazuki should be dead by now. Sakazuki: You send a weakling to kill me? Sir Bort: W...WHAT?! Running man 1: I...IT'S TRUE! HE IS A MONSTER! Sakazuki: No... I'm the son of a monster. I however... Am a man that wipes out evil. Officer: SIR BORT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SELLING SLAVES! Cop 1: Man, this is the 5th time Sakazuki beat up all the criminals again. Officer: Sakazuki, you have to investigate more. You just barge in, chasing all the criminals you see. But... You do a good job. Sakazuki: Thanks officer Marx. Marx: Sakazuki... I need to talk to you alone. Sakazuki: Hmm? Sakazuki: Sir... Are you serious? Marx: Yes. Sakazuki... I want to know if you want to sign up for the marines. You noticed the marine ship stationed here. I think... You can do more help out there then here. Sakazuki: Sir... You raised me. You taught me. Now your telling me... To leave? Marx: Sakazuki... What is your dream? Sakazuki: To enforce justice. To have no one remember me... As the son of a pirate. Marx: Then enforce it. You stay here, at best, this island stays peaceful for 30 years. You leave... Justice will be enforced everywhere. Do it not for me... But you. Sakazuki: Sir... I want to say... Sakazuki: YOU HAVE RASIED ME LIKE YOUR OWN CHILD! YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I MUST KNOW ABOUT JUSTICE! THANK YOU SIR! I WANT YOU TO KNOW... THAT I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU SIR! Marx: I won't either Sakazuki. Marine commander: WHY ARE YOU A MARINE BOY?! Recruit 1: TO FEED MY FAMILY! Marine commander: THEN BECOME A DAMN FARMER! WHY ARE YOU A MARINE?! Recruit 2: TO FIGHT PIRATES! Marine commander: THEN YOU MIGHT LAST HALF A BATTLE! WHY ARE YOU A MARINE?! Sakazuki: TO ENFORCE JUSTICE SIR! I WILL WIPE OUT ALL EVIL! FOR JUSTICE! Marine commander: No one... No one ever looked so serious. I've been a marine for 30 years... And he means it. This boy... What is your name boy? Sakazuki: MY NAME IS SAKAZUKI SIR! I COME FROM RED ISLAND! I WAS A COP FOR 5 YEARS! I WISH TO ENFORE JUSTICE EVEN MORE! Marine commander: THEN DO IT! Sakazuki: YES SIR! I WILL ENFORCE JUSTICE SIR! Marine commander: Sakazuki... Welcome to the marines. Category:Blog posts